1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus which ejects liquid from ejection openings thereof to record an image on a recording medium, and which performs a preliminary ejection for ejecting liquid nearby the ejection openings to the recording medium for recording thereon the image.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, Inkjet printers having inkjet heads for ejecting ink from a plurality of ejection openings perform, in addition to ejection of ink for image formation, preliminary ejection which eject thickened ink to prevent clog by ink solidified nearby the ejection openings. Such a type of inkjet printers include those which perform the preliminary ejection in parallel to recording of an image and form dots (hereinafter, referred to as flushing dots or preliminary dots) on a recording medium with the ink having been ejected through the preliminary ejection.